


Missing

by Aurora Breen (Icegreystray)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Death, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Aurora%20Breen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is over but when the Prince and Princess leaves, all the memories of the little duck disappeared but will the Knight remember her in time? or will it all be for nothing? (Warning: Character Death)<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Ahiru Death, read with caution  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the song Missing and I don't own Princess tutu

Fakir sat down and was watching the younger dancers dance to a song, he didn't know why but the song made something flutter through his memory. A flash of orange hair and a pendant of red.

 

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again_

 

 

A vision of a duck stuck in his mind but he didn't know where he'd seen the duck before

 

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious,_

_you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

 

 

Pike and Lillie looked around as if they were looking for someone but why would they be? It had always just been the two of them, only Fakir noticed them looking around.

 

 

_You won't cry for my absence,_

_I know - You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Something was missing,_

_someone was missing._

 

 

Fakir thought he saw a flash of orange hair from the window but when he looked nothing was there with made him frown in confusion.

 

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

 

He walked out of the classroom and he went to his room and he looked around and a shadow of a memory with a girl dressed in a tutu and him dancing showed in front of his eyes.

 

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

 

Ahiru, he got a name and he sat down on his bed thinking where he had heard that name before but nothing was coming up

 

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed,

I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing? Isn't something...

 

His memories came back when a song entered his head along with a voice and he was running to Ahiru's pond without a second thought

 

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?_

 

Fakir yelled out her name again and again but he couldn't find her "Ahiru!" he yelled louder, he heard a weak 'quack' and he ran towards it, he pulled the injured Ahiru towards him. When Mytho and Rue had left everyone's memories disappeared even his.

"I'm sorry" he said and tears rolled down his cheek, he hugged her gently but firmly and he felt her go limp in his arms. He started crying and he didn't noticed the angelic arms wrap around his shoulders. "Shh Fakir I'll always be here with you I promise" Ahiru whispered and Fakir turned but he didn't see anything for Ahiru had already disappeared. He stood up and stumbled home, he curled up and he fell asleep on his bed.


End file.
